I'LL BE GOOD
by Lunaticxk
Summary: Aomine nunca tuvo la intención de provocar un incendio, nunca tuvo la intención de hacerlo llorar.


**Nota1:** Este fanfic pertenece al grupo AoKaga 5x10. ¿?

 **Nota2:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Nota3:** Los errores ortográficos y de redacción corren por mi cuenta. ; ;

* * *

 **I'LL BE GOOD**

 _― Odio a esos malditos maricas, ¿por qué se andan besuqueando por todo lugar? Deberían mo…_

 _― Aomine, basta. Sólo déjalos, te ves estúpido._

 _Ajá, me veo así…_

Aomine Daiki ya llevaba varias semanas con esa actitud, jamás le había dado importancia quien follaba con quien. Esa no era su vida, él no era quien para opinar, sin embargo, todo cambio cuando se enteró de los sentimientos que tenía el tigre por él. No le daba asco, claro que no. Tan sólo quería evitar crearles falsas esperanzas, 'un Aomine y Kagami están en una relación' jamás sucederá y es que al morocho le gustaban los pechos y los coños, estaba más que seguro.

Él estaba bien con el tipo de relación que tenían, no deseaba cambiar nada y haría todo lo posible para evitar que algo cambiara. Fue entonces que tuvo la brillante idea de molestar a las parejas homosexuales que se crucen en su camino, Kagami vería eso y desistiría de sus sentimientos o eso pensó.

 **3 de noviembre del 2015**

Sus sonrojos, la forma que lo miraba y esas excesivas atenciones lo estaban asqueando. Pudo soportar por algunos días, sus leves toques cuando jugaban un partido de basquetbol, sin embargo, ahora era distinto, el pelirrojo ya ni siquiera se dignaba en aparentar o controlar sus manos que lo manoseaban sin discreción.

― _Kagami, ¿podemos quedarnos a jugar un poco más luego que ellos se vayan?_

― _¡Oh! Claro, esta vez al fin podré ganarte._

Aomine espero, fueron esas pocas veces que se mantuvo callado en un partido. Quizá era porque pensaba en que le diría o por el miedo que tenía pr la actitud que tomaría el pelirrojo luego de esclarecerle que nunca existirá un 'nosotros' entre ellos. Cuarenta minutos después, cuando al fin en el gimnasio sólo estaban los dos, Aomine comenzó a hablar.

 _― Kagami, te seré franco. Me estás asqueando, ¿crees que nunca me daría cuenta que te gusto?_

 _― ¿Eh? ¿Qu-qué dices, Aomine? Somos chicos, yo no tendría esos sentimientos por ti…_

 _― No soy tan estúpido, Bakagami._

 _― No me digas de esa manera y menos ahora._

 _― ¿Y qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué tengo los mismos sentimientos por ti? ¿Qué seamos pareja? Pues da por hecho que no sucederá eso, no conmigo. No soy homosexual, me gustan las tetas y unas muy grandes._

 _― Yo…no quería que te enteraras de esta manera, yo no quería decírtelo. ¡Estaba intentando olvidarte! Te veo casi todos los días y no es fácil, ¿crees que tú podría? ¡DIME!_

 _― ¡YO NUNCA ME ENAMORARIA DE UN CHICO! Quizá tú vengas de un país más liberal pero eso acá no sucede, los chicos deben estar con las chicas y viceversa._

 _― ¡Basta! Nunca quise esto, no pensé que podrías gustarme tanto. Sólo admiraba el que bueno eras jugando, luego todo creció y escapo de mis manos, yo…Aomine…_

 _― Kagami, no me gustas ni atraes de esa manera._

El morocho supo que dijo lo suficiente al notar las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas del adverso, el muchacho que le hizo cambiar para bien ahora estaba llorando a causa suya. 'No es momento de arrepentirte, estúpido' pensó, se dio vuelta y luego de dar algunos pasos, se detuvo e infló sus pulmones con todo el aire que podía.

 _― Veámonos cuando dejes de ser tan marica._

Y se fue así, dejando atrás a quien en un momento fue su salvador. Él no podía voltear, no debía y es que quizá si veía de nuevo el rostro destrozado de su amigo

 **5 de enero del 2016**

 _― Hey, Aomine. ¿Vamos a comer algo?_

 _― Ah, claro._

Meses después de esa breve conversación, Aomine lograba ver a Kagami que según escucho tuvo que viajar de urgencia a Estados Unidos. El morocho sabía la razón pero prefirió evitar hablar del tema, simplemente quiso olvidar lo ocurrido meses antes.

No pudo crearse conversación alguna mientras iban de camino, la incomodidad reinaba entre ambos. Ya al fin dentro del Maji Burger, ambos muchachos se fueron a sentar hasta la mesa más escondida del local luego de haber esperado y recogido sus pedidos.

 _― Sólo quería disculparme, ¿sabes? Mh, el como te trate._

 _― Tranquilo, he vuelto después de esos meses y te he superado._

 _― Idiota, nunca debimos tener esa conversación. Nunca debiste haber hecho eso, fue tonto._

 _― Sí, me di cuenta meses después. En fin ¿cómo te va?_

 _― He conseguido una novia, tiene unos pechos enormes. ¿Y tú?_

 _― No tan bien como tú hahaha. Aunque conocí a una chica en Estados Unidos, podría decirse que tenemos una chispa._

La conversación siguió por varios minutos más, hasta que ambos terminaron sus pedidos. Aomine estaba más que feliz de haber recuperado a Kagami y esperaba que su relación sea como antes. En cambio, en la mesa estaba un pelirrojo que actuaba su mejor papel. Aprendió a sonreír, a no llorar y tragarse los nudos en la garganta cuando su corazón se rompía de a pocos. Él sólo volvió a Japón porque extrañaba ver el rostro del morocho, extrañaba verlo sonreír.

* * *

¡Gracias por leerme!

Nos vemos ~~


End file.
